


Is This the End?

by startingatthe_end



Category: Degrassi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startingatthe_end/pseuds/startingatthe_end
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after episode 2x10. Miles' reaction to the bus accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This the End?

Miles’ heart was hammering in his chest, to the point where it felt like it was going to break through his ribcage. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think clearly. It felt like his life was ending.

“Tristan Milligan, where is he?” Miles managed to choke out over the pounding in his ears, slamming his hand down on the plastic countertop. The lady behind the counter’s eyes widened at Miles’ frantic expression. She turned to her computer, scrolling through the recent emergency room intakes, wary of the man in front of her. 

But the lady wasn’t fast enough for Miles. He registered a doctor walk through two swinging doors at the far end of the rather small and crowded waiting room. Miles turned abruptly, heading straight for the doors, breaking into a run.

“Sir, you can’t go back there!” Miles barely heard the yelling behind him as he pushed through the doors, scanning the hospital hallway as he passed room by room. His heart was in his throat. Tristan had to be okay. He needed to see with his own two eyes that Tristan was okay.

Miles came to a screeching halt as he peered through the glass window of one of the rooms, the boy on the hospital bed looking all too familiar, but somehow not familiar at all. There were doctors crowding the unconscious body, making it hard for Miles to see. But, he’d recognize those raven black curls anywhere, his pale smooth skin even covered in dry blood, and the purplish tint to his closed eyelids. That was his Tristan.

And somehow, in that moment, Miles’ whole world came crashing down. He slammed his hands against the glass, broken sobs rupturing out of his lips, burning his lungs as he lost air. The tears came all at once, clouding his vision and rolling down his face in hot streaks. He didn’t recognize his own voice as he screamed Tristan’s name over and over again, sliding his hands down the window as his legs gave out beneath him. He was so far gone, keeping his blurry gaze locked on Tristan’s beautiful face, unable to feel the strong hands grabbing onto his arms and pulling him back.

Miles resisted as he was pulled and dragged away from the room, losing sight of his boyfriend, but he was simply too weak to put up a real fight. How could this happen to someone as kind and pure as Tristan? Why was life so unfair?

The tears failed to stop trailing down Miles’ face, constant sobs coming from deep in his chest breaking through. This boy, that he loved and cared for so much, was fighting for his life and there was nothing Miles could do to help him. He should have been there, shouldn’t have agreed to keep an eye on his little brother and should have gone on that bus with Tristan. But somehow, Miles couldn’t even fathom that, because there was nothing he could have done to protect Tristan in that instant. It was too late.

The hardest part to think about was how happy they had been. How Tristan had been so alive and content the night before wrapped in Miles’ arms. They were in love, so fucking in love that it hurt to ever think about losing each other. Yet, here Miles was, on the dirty tile floor of a hospital, his whole world and any sense of happiness escaping from beneath his own two feet. 

Without Tristan, there was no point in living. After everything the two of them had been through, finally ending up together in a stable relationship, to have that all taken away would literally kill Miles. He couldn’t survive without seeing his boyfriend’s bright and cheerful smile, feeling his lips one last time against his, whispering promises of forever.

Maybe this was just Miles’ luck catching up on him. He could never truly be happy, right? But, these past few months with Tristan, he had been. So unbelievably fucking happy. Tristan was the only person who treated Miles like he was normal, loved him for every single bone of his body. For once, Miles felt like he had a home with Tristan. Of course it wouldn’t last. Miles was stupid for thinking this cruel world would let him keep such an amazing person in his life. But, why did Tristan have to pay the price? Miles couldn’t help but feel the guilt creeping up on him, wrenching another sob from his body. He should be the one bleeding out on the hospital bed, not his perfect boyfriend.

Miles quickly wiped those thoughts from his mind, and scrubbed his hands across his cheeks, clearing the wet tears. He couldn’t dwell on why this had happened right now. He had to be strong for Tristan, had to believe that the love of his life would make it and would be back in his arms again soon. 

The one thing Miles couldn’t shake from his mind was how broken Tristan looked in that hospital bed. His boyfriend had always been in a constant state of happiness when they were together, a smile always plastered to his face. Even when Miles watched him sleep, Tristan still felt so full of livelihood. 

It destroyed Miles to see that absent now, his love so empty and vacant as the doctors strapped all sorts of tubes and bandages to him, opening him up for emergency surgery. Miles forced himself to take deep breaths, taping all of his shattered pieces back together, at least for a little bit longer. He had to have some sense of belief that Tristan would pull through and that this was not the tragic end to their love story.

After all, if Miles knew one thing for sure, Tristan was a fighter.


End file.
